schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Baron Reiter
Baron Reiter ist ein Schurke aus der vierten Staffel der Serie Arrow. Er ist der Hauptschurke der Rückblicks-Handlung der Staffel. Reiter ist die Arrowverse-Version des DC-Schurken Baron Blitzkrieg. Er wurde von Jimmy Akingbola dargestellt. Biographie Vergangenheit Reiter wuchs in einem Dorf in Afrika auf. Während seiner Kindheit wurde das Dorf von Banditen erobert, die die Bewohner versklavten und das Dorf vollständig zerstörten und die meisten Bewohner töteten, bevor sie schließlich abzogen. Nachdem Reiter alles verloren hatte, was ihm wichtig war, schwor er sich, dass er sich niemals wieder so machtlos fühlen würde Als erwachsener Mann ist Reiter der Anführer von Shadowspire, einer Gruppe von Kriegsprofiteuren innerhalb des U.S.-Militärs. Eine Zeit lang agierte Shadowspire in Afghanistan, um dort Drogen zu stehlen, zu verkaufen und mit den Profiten eine weitere, weitaus wichtigere Operation zu finanzieren, die auf der einsamen Insel Lian Yu im südchinesischen Meer stattfinden soll. Dort lässt Reiter durch Sklaven und entführten Arbeitern eine Slam-Plantage betreiben, sein wahres Ziel ist jedoch die Suche nach einem magischen Totem. Ankunft von Oliver Queen Nachdem einige seiner Männer Oliver Queen gefunden haben, der seit dem Untergang seiner Yacht als Schiffbrüchiger auf der Insel lebt, wird Oliver vor Reiter gebracht. Reiter erkennt Oliver sofort und fragt seine Männer amüsiert, ob sie ihn etwa nicht erkannt haben. Er behauptet, dass Oliver auf der anderen Seite der Welt eine Berühmtheit ist und lädt Oliver ein, sich zu setzen. Er behauptet, dass man Oliver für tot hält und Oliver gesteht, dass es auch fast so weit war. Er bedankt sich bei Reiter für die Rettung doch Reiter entgegnet, dass von Rettung nicht die Rede sein kann, da Oliver nach seiner Rückkehr ausplappern würde, was Reiter und seine Truppen auf Lian Yu treiben. Er behauptet, dass er Oliver nicht gehen lassen kann, beruhigt aber auch und verrät, dass er auch keinen Grund hat, ihn zu töten. Er schlägt Oliver nun vor, sich ihm anzuschließen, und reicht ihm die Hand. Tatsächlich nimmt Oliver zu Infiltrationszwecken Reiters Angebot an und wird zu einem seiner Söldner. Er wird beauftragt, die Slam-Operation zu bewachen und die Arbeiter an der Arbeit zu halten. Einige Tage später wird Reiter informiert, dass ein Außenstehender, John Constantine, im Camp aufgegriffen wurde und dass er dort herumgeschnüffelt hat. Reiter beschließt daher, Constantine zu verhören. Von Oliver ausgenutzt Das Verhör Constantines wird gestört, als Conklin mit Oliver Queen das Zelt betritt. Reiter behauptet, dass er nicht gestört werden will, doch Conklin offenbart ihm, dass er einen Tarnrucksack mit Funkausrüstung gefunden hat und dass sie einen Maulwurf haben. Reiter fragt sanft, ob Conklin Queen für den Maulwurf hält und Conklin behauptet, dass sie monatelang keine Probleme hatten und dass die Probleme sich seit Olivers Ankunft nur so häufen. Oliver beginnt daraufhin, Conklins Verdacht ins Lächerliche zu ziehen, indem er sarkastisch zugibt, dass sein Bootsunglück nur eine Täuschung war und er in Wirklichkeit als Geheimagent über Lian Yu abgesprungen ist. Reiter unterbricht beide und behauptet, dass sie sich lieber auf Probleme von außerhalb konzentrieren sollten, da John Constantine beim Herumschnüffeln im Camp gefasst wurde, dem er sogleich einen harten Faustschlag verpasst. Reiter offenbart Conklin und Oliver, dass Constantine eine Karte von Lian Yu dabei hatte und fragt Oliver, ob er die eingezeichneten Punkte erkennt. Als Oliver dies bestätigt, fordert Reiter, dass Oliver den Gegenstand findet, den Constantine sucht, und als Conklin verärgert ruft, dass man Oliver nicht vertrauen kann, zischt Reiter, dass Conklin Oliver dann eben begleiten wird. Als Constantine daraufhin in einer fremden Sprache murmelt, fragt Conklin amüsiert, ob Constantine etwa betet. Tatsächlich hat Constantine aber Magie gewirkt und seine Fesseln gelöst und kann so aufspringen und Conklin niederschlagen. Reiter zückt seine Pistole, doch zu diesem Moment hat Constantine bereits Conklins Waffe an sich genommen und hält sie Oliver an den Kopf. Reiter ist gezwungen, die Waffe fallen zu lassen und auf die Knie zu fallen, während Constantine mit Oliver als Geisel flieht. Einige Stunden später kehrt Oliver allerdings unbeschadet zurück und führt Reiter und Conklin in die Höhle, zu der er Constantine führen musste. Reiter ist zufrieden, da die Höhle ein magisches Artefakt beinhaltet hat, während Conklin bemäkelt, dass Oliver Constantine hat entkommen lassen. Als Reiter schließlich in die zentrale Kammer der Höhle schreiten will, hält Oliver ihn zurück und verrät ihm, dass Constantine ihm von einem Fluch erzählt hat, der verhindert, dass Menschen mit unreinem Herzen die Kammer betreten können. Reiter erwidert, dass die Kammer selbst ihn nicht interessiert und nutzt stattdessen das magische Artefakt um geheime Schriftzeichen an der Wand des Tunnels freizulegen. Die Schriftzeichen verweisen ihn auf das "Herz des Wassers" und Reiter beschreibt Oliver den Ort, der in der Schrift beschrieben wird, und fragt Oliver, ob er den Ort kennt. Da Oliver den Ort tatsächlich kennt, trägt Reiter ihm auf, ein Dutzend Arbeiter dorthinzuführen und eine Ausgrabung zu organisieren. Erneut ist Conklin alles andere als begeistert und fragt Reiter, warum dieser ihm nicht den wahren Grund der Expedition genannt hat. Zudem rät er Reiter erneut, Oliver nicht zu vertrauen, woraufhin der genervte Reiter Conklin aufträgt, Oliver zu begleiten. Nur kurze Zeit später kehren beide zurück und offenbaren, dass Oliver von einem der Arbeiter, Vlad - dem Bruder von Taiana - angegriffen wurde und ihn in Notwehr töten musste. Oliver wirft Conklin vor, Vlad aufgehetzt zu haben, was Conklin entrüstet abstreitet. Reiter unterbricht den Streit der beiden und behauptet, dass er seine eigenen Mittel hat, die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Er tritt an Oliver heran und fragt, warum Oliver Vlad umgebracht hat. Oliver antwortet, dass er von Vlad angegriffen wurde und sich verteidigt hat und Reiter spürt durch übernatürliche Art und Weise, dass Oliver die Wahrheit sagt. Nun wendet er sich Conklin zu und fragt, ob er Vlad aufgehetzt hat. Conklin streitet dies ab doch Reiter spürt, dass er lügt. Noch während Conklin versucht, sich zu verteidigen, wird er von einem Shadowspire-Söldner gepackt und davongeführt. Oliver fragt Reiter, was er nun mit Conklin machen wird doch Reiter antwortet, dass er gar nichts tun wird, da er dies demjenigen überlässt, dem Conklin Schaden zufügen wollte. Er lässt nun die Truppen versammeln und Conklin vor sie führen. Reiter ruft der versammelten Menge nun zu, dass Conklin sie alle hintergangen hat, einen nützlichen Mann in den Tod geschickt hat und Reiter sowie seine Verbündeten verraten hat. Er kündigt zudem an, dass Oliver als der Hauptleidende derjenige sein wird, der die Strafe vollzieht und händigt Oliver eine Peitsche aus. Oliver beginnt nun, Conklin auszupeitschen, doch nach dem ersten Schlag befiehlt Reiter ihm, härter zuzuschlagen. Gefangennahme und Folter von Oliver Nach seiner Bestrafung darf Conklin seinen Dienst weiter fortsetzen. Bei einer Patrouille am Strand findet er dort zu seiner Überraschung den verletzten Oliver mit Taiana vor. Da Oliver Taiana also nicht getötet hat, sieht Conklin dies als Beweis für seinen Verrat an und führt beide zu Reiter. Dieser ist zwar erst nicht wirklich interessiert, doch Conklin offenbart Reiter, dass er Oliver zudem einen Rucksack mit Karten von Lian Yu abgenommen hat, der aus einem Schiffswrack stammt. Oliver versucht sich rauszureden und behauptet, dass er die Karten für Reiter besorgt hat, doch Reiter wird nun auch skeptisch und behauptet, dass Oliver sie, falls dem so wäre, nicht so lange zurückgehalten hätte. Verärgert behauptet er, dass er Oliver verteidigt hat und dabei sogar seine eigene Glaubwürdigkeit riskiert hat und kündigt an, dass dies nun vorbei ist. Er erlaubt Conklin, Oliver zu töten, doch Conklin will stattdessen Rache und Reiter erlaubt ihm daher, Oliver vor der Mannschaft auszupeitschen, so wie dieser ihn einst auspeitschte. Als Reiter allerdings sieht, dass sich auf Olivers Körper magische Tätowierungen - ein Dankeschön von John Constantine - befinden, befiehlt er Conklin, aufzuhören. Ehrfürchtig tritt er an Oliver heran und als auch Conklin hinzutritt, nutzt Oliver die Gelegenheit um Conklins Waffe aus seinem Holster zu ziehen und sich selbst an den Kopf zu halten, um wenigstens Reiter noch zu verwehren, was er besitzen will. Er nutzt diese Situation um zu verhandeln und verspricht, mit Reiter zu kooperieren, wenn dieser verspricht, dass Taiana nichts passiert. Conklin ruft verzweifelt, dass Reiter Oliver nicht ernsthaft wieder vertrauen kann, doch Reiter willigt ein, woraufhin Oliver die Waffe senkt. Reiter befiehlt seinen Wachen daraufhin, sowohl Oliver als auch Taiana in eine Zelle zu sperren. Nachdem Oliver im alten Gefängnis auf der Insel eingesperrt wurde, wird er dort von Reiter mit Elektroschocks gefoltert, damit er offenbart, wozu er und Constantine die Karten von Lian Yu gebraucht haben und was Olivers Tattoos zu bedeuten haben. Kurz darauf wird Reiter von Taiana herbeigerufen, da diese behauptet, zu haben, was Reiter will. Als Reiter an der Zelle erscheint, zeigt sie Reiter einen Stein, der für Reiter von großer Bedeutung ist. Sie will diesen Stein nutzen um ihn als Verhandlungsmittel zu nutzen, doch Reiter nimmt den Stein einfach an sich und befiehlt Taiana darüberhinaus, sich um Oliver zu kümmern und seine Wunden zu pflegen, und droht, dass Taiana Olivers Schicksal teilen wird, falls dieser ums Leben kommen sollte. Da der Stein das letzte Puzzlestück für Reiters Karte ist, befiehlt Reiter, dass bereits am nächsten Morgen Grabungen beginnen werden. Nachdem Oliver gesundheitlich wieder hergestellt ist, lässt Reiter ihn zu den anderen Gefangenen bringen, die gerade bei den Ausgrabungen in einem Trakt des Gefängnisses arbeiten. Nach einiger Zeit lässt Reiter Oliver aber wieder zu sich rufen, und in Handschellen wird dieser vor ihn geführt. Oliver fragt, ob die Handschellen wirklich nötig sind, woraufhin Reiter antwortet, dass er nicht riskieren kann, dass Oliver sich selbst schadet, da er einfach zu wichtig ist. Oliver erinnert sich, dass Reiter dies bereits zuvor erwähnt hat und fragt ihn nach dem Grund. Reiter verrät, dass es ein Teil der Vorsehung ist und Oliver ihm bisher sämtliche wichtige Bestandteile gebracht hat, die er für seine Operation benötigt. Ausgrabung und versteckter Tempel Er verrät auch, dass es einen verborgenen Ort auf der Insel gibt, zu dem nur jene Zugang haben, die von den Göttern erwählt sind, hält Oliver für jene Person und will ihn daher in seiner Nähe behalten. Als kurz darauf Conklin in Reiters Büro erscheint und verrät, dass Reiter an der Oberfläche gebraucht wird, trägt Reiter Conklin auf, Oliver zu bewachen. Oliver nutzt Reiters Abwesenheit, um Conklin zu töten und wird daher von Reiter gemeinsam mit Taiana wieder in seine Zelle verbannt. Oliver behauptet, von Conklin angegriffen worden zu sein und in Notwehr gehandelt zu haben, woraufhin Reiter drohend behauptet, dass er Oliver zwar lebendig benötigt, dass es aber durchaus verschiedene Arten von "lebendig" gibt. Als seine Ausgrabungen kurz vor dem Ende stehen, lässt Oliver Reiter und Taiana wieder vor sich bringen, damit diese seinen Erfolg bezeugen. Begeistert nimmt Reiter die Kraft wahr, die aus dem Loch in der Wand herausströmt. Als er durch das Loch in den Tempel treten will, tritt jedoch eine mysteriöse Gestalt heraus, die das Äußere des verstorbenen Conklin angenommen hat. Da Gewalt gegen dieses Wesen nicht funktioniert, ziehen Reiter und seine Männer sich aus der Halle zurück. Er zwingt Oliver und Taiana aber, zurückzubleiben, um seine Hypothese zu testen, das Oliver ausgewählt ist. Tatsächlich löst sich das geisterhafte Wesen sofort auf, nachdem Reiter den Raum verlassen hat, was es Oliver und Taiana ermöglicht, zu passieren. Zufrieden schreiten Reiter und die Wachen dann wieder in den Raum und befehlen Oliver und Taiana, durch den Tunnel in das Höhlensystem voranzuschreiten und bleiben ihnen dabei dicht auf den Fersen. In der Höhle findet Reiter schließlich auf einem Podium das Totem, nach dem er so lange gesucht hat. Er offenbart Oliver von seiner Vergangenheit, woraufhin Oliver ihn als Heuchler bezeichnet, dessen Taten sich nicht von denen der Banditen damals unterscheiden. Reiter entgegnet, dass es da einen gewaltigen Unterschied gibt und dass er ihn Oliver zeigen wird. Mit diesen Worten zückt er seine Pistole und erschießt einen der Arbeiter, der die Gruppe begleitet hat. Zufrieden beobachtet Reiter, wie die Seele des Mannes von dem Totem eingesogen wird und wendet sich dann dem Götzen zu. Ehrfürchtig behauptet er, dass dies nur die Macht eines einzelnen Lebens ist und dass er oben noch dutzend weitere unter seiner Kontrolle hat. Er gibt seinen Soldaten die Anweisung, die Gefangenen an der Oberfläche zu erschießen, doch bevor dies geschehen kann, reißen Taiana und Oliver sich frei, stoßen Reiter zu Boden und fliehen mit dem Totem in die Tunnel. Da Oliver Reiter bei seiner Flucht das Funkgerät abgenommen hat, kann Reiter durch dieses Kontakt zu Oliver aufnehmen und behauptet süffisant, dass es nur einen Weg aus dem Höhlensystem herausgibt und dass Oliver dafür an Reiter und seinen Männern vorbei muss. Einige Zeit später tritt Oliver alleine in die Kammer, in der Reiter noch immer wartet. Er ergibt sich scheinbar, doch dann taucht auch Taiana auf und reicht Oliver eine Waffe. Reiter fragt ruhig, wo sein Götze ist, da er ihn immer noch spüren kann. Taiana will dem ganzen ein Ende bereiten und feuert mehrere Kugeln auf Reiter ab, doch da dieser durch seinen Kontakt mit dem Götzen nun an diesen gebunden ist und über Magie verfügt, kann er die Kugeln mit Magie abwehren. Oliver und Taiana müssen dies geschockt mitansehen und Reiter tritt bedrohlich auf sie zu und verspricht, sie schnell zu töten, wenn sie ihm sagen, wo sein Totem versteckt ist. Magie thumb|left|250px|Reiter nutzt seine Magie Er schleudert Taiana brutal mit Magie zur Seite, woraufhin Oliver sich auf ihn stürzt. Es gelingt Reiter, Oliver im Kampf zu besiegen und kalt ruft er, dass er all diese Macht nur durch die Lebensenergie eines einzelnen Menschen besitzt. Er lädt Oliver ein, darüber nachzudenken, wie mächtig Reiter erst sein wird, wenn die ganzen anderen Gefangenen erst tot sind. Gehässig behauptet er, dass er es Oliver zeigen wird, und packt ihn am Hals um ihm die Lebenskraft abzusaugen. Allerdings ist in diesem Moment die Macht, die er durch die Lebensenergie des toten Arbeiters erlangt hat, aufgebraucht und als Oliver merkt, dass Reiter schwächelt, reißt er sich frei und schlägt Reiter nieder. Er und Taiana fliehen gemeinsam aus dem Tunnelsystem und sprengen den Eingang, damit Reiter und seine verbliebenen Männer lebendig begraben werden. Während die Soldaten verzweifeln, bleibt Reiter, der seinen Götzen zurückerhalten hat, völlig ruhig. Er murmelt, dass der Tod seiner Verbündeten sein Leben retten wird und erschießt sie dann. Durch den massiven Energiezufluss, den er dadurch erhalten hat, lässt Reiter einen weiteren Teil des Tunnels einstürzen, so dass die Oberfläche freigelegt wird und er aus der Höhle entkommen kann. Dies hat zur Folge, dass Reiter Oliver nachts im Lager konfrontieren kann und offenbart, dass er einige der Flüchtlinge getötet hat und seine Kräfte dadurch unvorstellbar geworden sind. Um dies zu demonstrieren attackiert er Oliver mit Magie, doch selbst als es Oliver gelingt, Reiter ein Messer in die Brust zu rammen, zeigt dieser sich unbeeindruckt und zieht es sich aus dem Körper, um Oliver damit zu töten. Bevor er dies tun kann, schießt Taiana ihm jedoch aus dem Hinterhalt das Messer auf der Hand und feuert ihm auch den Rest ihres Magazins in die Brust. Da Reiter Oliver loslässt, hebt Oliver sofort ein Sturmgewehr auf und streckt ihn so zu Boden. Da ihm klar ist, dass Reiters Magie ihn am Leben hält, schießt Oliver auch weiterhin auf dessem Körper, um ihn am Boden zu halten, bis Taiana den Götzen gepackt hat. Gemeinsam mit der Statue fliehen Oliver und Taiana tiefer ins Lager, während Reiter sich wieder aufrichtet. Reiter verfolgt die beiden in den Wald außerhalb des Lagers, wo er mitbekommt, dass Taiana mittlerweile die Macht über den Götzen erhalten hat und von diesem korrumpiert wurde. Nachdem er dies bezeugt hat, schießt Reiter Oliver ins Knie und konfrontiert dann Taiana, die sich ihm hasserfüllt zuwendet und ruft, dass sie ihn töten wird. Reiter entgegnet, dass sie den Versuch nicht überleben wird, da sie nicht wie er schützende Runen am Körper trägt um gegen die korrumpierende Macht des Totems gefeit zu sein. Im selben Moment schwebt ein Flugzeug über ihre Köpfe hinweg und Oliver ruft triumphierend, dass Reiters Gefangene entkommen konnten. Reiter entgegnet, dass alle Gefangenen nicht in das Flugzeug gepasst hätten und die meisten daher noch auf der Insel sein müssen. Zudem nutzt er seine Magie, um das Flugzeug zu sprengen, so dass die Energie des Todes sowohl in ihn, als auch in Taiana fließt. Da Reiter durch seine Runen geschützt ist, verleiht die Energie ihm macht, die ungeschützte Taiana wird jedoch weiter in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Tatsächlich stürzt Taiana sich auf Reiter, der ihr jedoch weitaus überlegen ist. Er versucht, Taiana mit Magie die Lebensenergie abzusaugen, doch durch Taianas korrumpierte Lebenskraft geschieht das genaue Gegenteil und Reiter wird stattdessen die Kraft ausgesaugt. Während der geschwächte Reiter geschockt versucht, zurückzuweichen schleudert Oliver ihm von hinten ein Messer in den Rücken und tötet Reiter somit. Galerie ReiterEmpfängtOliver.png|Reiter empfängt Oliver Queen ReiterKarte.png|Reiter mit Constantines Karte ReiterIgnoriertErneut.png|Reiter ignoriert Conklins Einwände ReiterHörtZu.png|Reiter unterbricht den Streit ReiterVertrautOliver.png|Reiter lässt Conklin abführen ReiterMitMagiekugel.png|Reiter erkennt Olivers magische Symbole ReiterOliverDeal.png|Reiter schließt einen Pakt mit Oliver ReiterFoltertOliver.png|Reiter foltert Oliver ReiterGreiftHöhle.png|Reiter will in die Höhle treten ReiterMächtig.png|Reiter hat magische Kräfte erlangt ReiterNeueKraft.png|Reiter erhält Kraft durch den Tod seiner Männer ReiterMagiekampf.png|Reiter konfrontiert Oliver ReiterStirbt.png|Reiters Lebensenergie wird abgesaugt Navigation en:Baron Reiter Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Arrowverse-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Söldner Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Aristokratischer Schurke Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Machtgierig Kategorie:Tot